Silent words
by Thegirlwiththedress
Summary: She was just an outcast. She never wanted this. She never wanted her father to be so powerful and feared, and she did not want all that attention. But the greatest challenge is yet to come. The time for secrets is over. The worst is coming. She will have to tell the truth. But how? After all, silent words are hard to speak. OC/Nico
1. First time

Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a PJO fanfic{my second one} and it's not gonna be high school based. So yeah. Let's get this started already.**

Enya's POV

Looking at it now

It all seems so simple

We were lying on your couch

I remember

You took a polaroid of us

Then discovered

The rest of the world was black and white

But we were in screaming colour

And I remember thinking

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in clear yet?

Are we in clear yet?

Are we in clear yet?

In the clear yet, good.

Are we out of the woods?

And we run. Into the woods and away from the poor excuse of a loving home. Far away from my past, filled with lies and thorns, ugly truths hidden from sight fading into view.

Running away when you are fourteen? Not very wise. Today is officially the day my sister and I took off into the woods behind our house and away from my family. No, my foster family. I was glad I had none of their blood running through my veins. Honestly, I would be disgusted. I hated them, more than green peas and dirty laundry. But for now, they were all behind me. I didn't care. Daphne was sprinting beside me, sneakers slapping against the dirt. Her face was pale in the moonlight, the freckles dotting her cheeks more significant than ever. Her sea green eyes shone in the light, sparkling with a glint of mischief, unlike mine which were a dull pitch black. The only sounds that could be heard were our footsteps and my constant shallow breathing as well as Daphne softly panting. It was getting darker and darker as the trees loomed before us, its shadows casting odd shapes on the grassy forest floor. The deeper we got into the woods, the more I regretted leaving that safe haven of a house. It wasn't me who was scared, but mostly my timid sister, who was scared of mice. She could be brave at times, but courage always has its limit. Besides, I had no idea what was waiting for us at every turn. A bear could just jump on us and attack us for all we knew. There were just so many possibilities of unknown danger lurking at every corner in the shadows. From young, I had never been afraid of the dark. It was probably what my foster parents found weird in me. I relished the time I spent in them, and it was no problem because my house had many dark corners, and shadows in the attic which I insisted in occupying as a bedroom. Death was a topic I thought about till an unhealthy level for a teenage, but I never seize to wonder what afterlife would be like. It was really creepy, quoted by my stepsisters, who I'd much rather choose to stay away from.

We paused for a while, slumping onto a pine tree on the opposite side of each other. After staring at each other for a few minutes, Daphne shrugged off her backpack and rummaged through it, before fishing out a canteen and handing it to me. I gulped down a mouthful of the refreshing water and passed it to my sister, who looked paler than normal. Sweat trickled down her skull, but evaporated almost as soon as it touched her skin.

We sat in silence for a while, only interrupted by the hooting of owls and an occasional howl, which scared Daphne a little.

"What to do?" Daphne whispered, her voice shaky and unstable. She spoke for the first time since we left, and she was half-trembling because of the cold and in fear. I knew exactly what she meant, and turned in a full circle. We were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"For now," I answered in an uncertain tone," We need to find shelter for the night. Shouldn't we make camp in here? Sounds the safest—" I trailed off when a catcall sounded from a distance. Without waiting, I scrambled to my feet, and spotted a tiny spark lighting up the night sky. It was from a strawberry field, and I knew better than to enter private territory but curiosity got the better of me. Daphne followed behind me, and we glanced at each other, exchanging looks, then sneaked behind an oak tree, completely out of view and covered by the willowy canopy.

The sight that greeted us was mystical. Just below the hill we were on was a huge layout of what I could easily make out as a camp. Tiny cabins dotted the valley, all decorated elaborately. There was a bigger cabin beside all the others, a two-storey one that looked somewhat like my house except it was made from wood. There were a couple sheds and huts in the clearing, as well as open spaces that looked like amphitheatres except there were racks of weapons lying on it. Spears, bows, swords, knifes… basically every kind of weapon you could think of. The place had to be a sort of arena. Daphne gasped beside me, in astonishment. I blinked a couple times to make sure I was not dreaming, then stared wide-eyed at the arena. In the middle, there was a building with no roof and a bonfire was burning at the side. Kids around our age were sitting by the raging fire, scrapping what looked like food from a far into the sweet-smelling fire. A strong smell of roast chicken wafted through the air, making me realize just how hungry I was since that meal in the morning of plain toasted bread. Drooling, I was about to continue taking in my surroundings when a strong gust of wind blew against us and a dark figure appeared from the shadows without much warning. My sister held back a scream, which was muffled by the boy's pale and cold hand. Glaring at him, I grabbed at the figure, not yet exposed completely from the shadows, and held on to a leather material, pulling onto it. The boy was dragged out of his hiding spot, and I evasively ripped his hand away from my sister's mouth.

"Hey! Were you stalking us? Dude, look. There is a thing in this world we call politeness, and that was freaking creepy of you to do that. And by that I mean no spying on girls when they are alone. Or half alone." I raised my eyebrows, looking at him up and down.

The boy was about an inch taller than me, towering over my wiry and frail frame. With jet black hair swept to the side, his eyes were almost like mine, just darker and a brownish-black, almost like it was hiding secrets. They stared almost curiously at me, but also cautiously. Almost as pale as me, he looked extremely ghastly, like a ghost, in the dark and against the starry night sky. He wore an aviator leather jacket and combat boots with those heavy looking metal chains around his bleached and very much ripped jeans. He did not look very intimidating, and definitely about Daphne's age or so.

His stance wavered when he studied me, and he backed away, looking as though he was going to run off. _Not so fast, stalker boy._

"You're not going anywhere, ghost guy. You gotta tell me why you were stalking us and at least apologize and tell us what is going on down there." I jabbed a thumb back in the direction of the crackling flames. He didn't appear to be even listening to me. If anything, he grew paler by the minute, if that was even possible judging by his already powder white complexion. _Annoying guy, I thought to myself, scowling._

"You… you have to come with me…" He stammered, seemingly lost for words. "Your aura is strong… and—"I narrowed my eyes at him, raising an eyebrow in questioning and almost causing him to cower. It was funny in a way what kind of effect I had on him.

"Stop talking like you own me! Please, I'm not going anywhere with you—"I was rudely cut off with the boy grabbing my arm and before I could protest, we slipped into darkness.

Nico's POV

I didn't want to wait for a response before I shadow-travelled both of us to the Big house. She had to be a demigod, that girl. So was her sister, who had an aura of a half-blood too. Since I was like a miniature fear detector, I could sense the level of fear they had in them. She had none for a long time, and it was almost terrifying to see such an emotionless person. Almost. I sluggishly stepped out of a pool of shadows in the Big house, just as Chiron came clomping in. _Perfect timing._ He didn't look very surprise when he saw Green-eyed, until his eyes landed on Fearless girl. She didn't seem to notice him, prior to her look of pure hatred towards me and she had her hands stuck out like she was on the brink of wringing my neck. Green-eyed saw Chiron and her face drained of colour, as though she was going to faint. Fearless girl looked up to see him, but didn't freak out like I probably did when I was young, remaining perfectly calm like I half-expected her to. She looked just a little angry, otherwise, completely masked of all emotions. Or maybe, very, _very_ angry.

"Where am I? Who is this horse dude, ghost boy?" She demanded, looking at me expectantly for a reason, which I had none.

"Nico," Chiron spoke up for the first time since she arrived. I glanced up at him, but he simply looked dumbfounded, staring at her in both amazement and slight horror. _What was wrong with her?_

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She replied all of a sudden, with a hint of anger in her voice_. Had I said that out loud? Oh man, you are so screwed up, Nico._

"Nico, I need to talk to you. Privately." Chiron finally straightened up and stopped looking like he wanted to pee in his pants. Except he did not have pants on. He spoke seriously, his face stern and all, making me jittery and nervous. I nodded and followed Chiron to an office, where he gestured for me to take a seat. Then he started talking.

"No way in Hades… no way no way no way…" He chanted, fear and disbelief clouding his eyes. I rolled my eyes at how melodramatic he was being.

"Oh come on Chiron, they are one of the Big Three, right? I could sense it too, and I know about how their breaking their oath again but we've had this before, and it's no big deal—"I stopped when he sighed, shaking his head.

"No, Nico, you don't understand. We weren't expecting two. The other, the one with the powerful aura, doesn't have a protector." He paused, and I processed all that info.

"But—"

"You know what that means do you?" He looked at me in the eye, and slowly, I nodded.

"She doesn't have a godly parent."

Daphne's POV

As if seeing a half horse half man wasn't enough, now we have this creep stalker talking over some stuff while we hang out in their house. Enya sat on the wooden floor, sighing in defeat as we waited them out. I could hear muffled voices from the office, and knew they were keeping secrets from us. That wasn't very nice at all. We were their guest, so at least they treat us to some warm food and blankets for the night, right? But no, we're still standing here waiting them out. Weird how it seems all just like a dream. Like we never actually ran away and are now tucked into our rickety beds in the corner room whilst Enya is in the attic hanging around. In frustration, I flung my hands up in the air and growled, landing on my butt as I sat beside Enya. Then, a thought flew into my mind_. That could work, though I have never actually eavesdropped before, only Enya did that on our foster parents in the past._ I crept over to the door they went into and pressed my ear to the door. I could hear their conversation, and listened eagerly and intently.

"—expected this girl called Daphne, and she is one of the Big Three. Her protector, Felix, was supposed to go get her but was held back by a council. I guess he doesn't need to do so anymore."

"But who is the other girl's parent? I mean the other one. She is obviously not mortal, and she radiates an aura." That had to be the creep. _Why was he talking about my sister?_

"I don't know, Nico, I don't know. It's all been such a mystery, now that she came into the picture. But I have a sneaking suspicion, after all the signs of her being come and not showing fear, also her radiating a wave of pure terror…" He lowered his volume then, and I growled in frustration, perhaps a little too loud. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I gulped and swallowed hard, mentally scoulding myself for being so stupid.

"What are you doing?" I almost jumped when Enya slid to my side. Playfully, I smiled and jabbed her side, then pressed my ear back to the rough and splintered surface of the door. She followed my actions and did the same with a glow of excitement.

"Impossible! Why would anyone, especially her mother, like such a person? That would mean he is her dad! That's half crazy! And how is it even possible for her mother to have such a devil child? A mortal, even, to bear such a child? She must be dead now. How would she even be able to fall in love with him? And how did he get on earth itself to get to know her? She must have been a moron to conceive her, and let her live till this day—" It was too late to stop Enya from listening to him, because in no time, her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall. Choking back a sob, they must have heard her because there was silence, then footsteps to the door. But before the creep could even open the door and step foot outside, she was gone, running out of the house with a hand over her crying eyes.

**Haii. Wat do u think? Like it? Review, fav, follow. Tell me wat u think can be improved, and I'll try to ans qns too. Also, I'll be having a song in each chapter, cuz I luvvvvvvv music 3 Then I'll provide the names of the song at the bottom. Thxs for reading! **

**Out of the woods –Taylor Swift 3 yay! Awesome song**


	2. Touch of death

Chapter 2

**No notes this time… just enjoy!**

Enya's POV

Time slowed to a crawl as I perched on the edge of a jagged rock by the lake. I was in a crouch, rocking back and forth like any other child who would be soothed by these actions. Tears fell, rippling the smooth surface of the water underneath. I didn't want to believe a word they had said, but it was so hard to do so. I had heard it with my own ears, and the truth always comes with a price. My heart hurts so bad. Even though it seemed so heartless, it would have been so much easier hating my mother for abandoning me to face the wrath of being orphaned than hating myself for thinking of her that way, when she died and sacrificed her life for mine. And that she actually loved me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to picture her dying as a horrible mother rather than allowing me to live with the guilt.

But it had not made a bit of sense. What were they talking about? What was it about my father? For all I knew, I never had one. But that was impossible. I tried not to think about it, but I found my thoughts wondering to what they said about him. They had said it was not possible for my mother to fall for him. From the looks of it, he wasn't very likeable. Neither was I. They also said the word mortal like he wasn't one, and even asked how he could get even get on earth. He's got to be kidding. I mean, what's with the immortal thing now? Like, what the hell?

No, this couldn't be right. They are all wrong. Lies. Everything in my life had been filled with that. There ain't no reason for this not to just be another one of those big fat lies. It has always been lies. I couldn't just trust them like this. Not so easily. I barely even know them.

"Didn't anybody tell you, it's dangerous to stay out in the woods unarmed?" The voice I knew all too well droned on behind me, followed by almost silent footsteps. "Especially at night. There could be monsters anywhere."

"Yeah well, nobody ever gives a damn thing about me. What did you expect, ghost boy?" I replied curtly, not even flinching when he approached suddenly.

"Guess it's like we share the same fate, huh." He has his hands tucked into his jean pockets, paler than before. I risked a glance up at him, and see that his eyes are averted to stare at the starry sky above, and the peace of the lake.

"Yeah, look who's talking. Like _you're_ the devil child." I said bluntly, blinking back the falling tears. This was a sensitive topic.

"Look, I'm sorry." He spoke with such genuine sincerity, I almost would have forgave him if I didn't know better. Lies, again and again.

"No, you're not. I wasn't even meant to hear that, was I?" I laughed bitterly, but it turned into a pitiful sob. This time, he did look at me in the eye.

"If you were sorry, go away." I spoke coldly before he could say a thing. These words were said out of pity, and I didn't need any now.

"Fine, I'm not sorry then. Suit yourself, but I'm not going away. Gonna bug you forever if that makes you feel better." He plopped himself beside me, shifting around uncomfortably then scooting closer. If he hadn't said what he just did, I would have waved it off and joke with him. But I couldn't. Not after all the hurtful things he had said about me.

"All the things you said… are they true?" I felt stupid, but I held on to that hope like my life line.

"Yeah." He had said so surely without a hint of reluctance, stabs on the back like he was laughing right at me. Every wall I had built up, every resolve I had saved, was gone. I had a meltdown then.

"Should have known you know, _creep_. You're nothing but a jerk, just like every other boy I met." I spat, directing all the venom and hurt into every word I said. "You, are worth _nothing. _And I, _hate_ you." I sneered. The boy actually winced, blinking rapidly as though tears were threatening to fall.

"You don't even know anything! You have no right," He shouted, hurt full in his tone, trembling at the words. "No right, to yell at me. I thought you were better than that." Before I knew it, he was on his feet. I should have known. He was just going to leave this place like nothing happened, and leave me all alone again. Like before. Like I always was.

"It's a surprise no monster has yet to hunt you down." His voice was hardened, but I could hear through that thick layer, a soft tremble in his voice.

"What? So, to kill me instead of doing it yourself, isn't it? Then you wouldn't have to do it yourself and suffer with the guilt." I answered icily. "That's called being a coward. Why not just do it here, huh? Anyways, I'm a devil's child, right?" I was laughing like a lunatic, doubling over as I grew numb of all emotions, not feeling the will to live no more. He could just end it for me, right here and right now. No one would know, or even bother.

"Don't be childish." I could hear the slight quiver in his voice, and his composed stance was wavering, like he was going to breakdown now. I wonder what he'd look like crying. "Consider yourself lucky no one's killed you yet, you powerful child."

And as if on cue, a low growl reverberated through the woods.

Nico's POV 

The growl was close by, and it was getting louder. It was an abnormal growl, and I could sense much death in this incoming battle. We had to get out of this place. It was somewhere at the edge of the woods, and we had to get out quick.

When the next howl sounded, I scrambled to my feet, grabbed the girl's hand and jerked her from her crouch to a standing position. I didn't even know why I'd do that. Unfortunately, the girl's morale was low. Unlike any other who would be shaken by death, she didn't seem to care. She stumbled backwards, still shaking from sarcastic laughter, and scowled at me with menace.

"Ain't gonna leave me here, aren't you? It's the perfect opportunity; no one would blame you for my death." She slurred, as though she was drunk. She was losing her sanity.

"Wake up, you're gonna die!" I screamed in her ear, but she laughed it off, smacking me away.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, and there were tears in her eyes. "I don't want to do this no more. I'm tired of living." She slumped back onto the tree bark, body racked in sobs. She seemed exhausted. This was insanity, but I knew these words weren't. I could already sense her death, and I hated how I could just decide others fate like this. Not the way they wanted it to be like. The brain was so important. Once she stopped wanting to live, she wouldn't live. Her time was ticking away. The horrible monsters were coming closer and closer, and this was probably one of the only times I ever felt so helpless. Usually, I was all high and mighty since I was one of the Big Three. But this proved that even the powerful ones had their weak times. Times like this.

I stood ready, with my Stygian sword slicing through the air. I knew I couldn't hold so many back, but I was willing to go down fighting and stand my ground. I couldn't just run off like this, and leave her like she thought I would. That would make her death meaningless. I could just hope that things would take a better tow.

She was still crying when the first of the hideous creatures arrived. I had been expecting a mob, not an army. When they first appeared, I almost dropped my sword. There were two minotaurs, leading the way. That first day Percy came, I heard he barely managed to kill one, and his mother had been "killed" in the process. That couldn't be good, especially now there were two. Behind them, were three hydras slithering at a vicious speed towards us. This was a bad bad idea.

There were even more monsters behind them, each more horrible then the other. She had released an aura so strong that bought all these much creatures to her. She indeed was powerful. I could only pray I could cause enough commotion to get help before I went down.

"Hey? Look, I think we should run." I yelled over the loud commotion the monsters were making. Looks like they aren't planning to conceal themselves. There was no reply. Nico, you're so screwed up.

When the first minotaur charged at me, I sliced in an arch and beheaded it, resulting in a shower of monster dust. _Well, that was easy._ But that got me distracted for a moment, and the other minotaur flipped me off balance a couple feet away. Groaning, I got up on my feet again and dodged its horns, grabbing one and sliding onto its back. With one smooth stab, I collapsed back onto the forest floor and the monster dust followed. That was two down, but a fifteen-year-old had its limits. I was barely killing the army that was advancing. I disarmed another two earthborns when suddenly, a hellhound came in for the kill. Usually, I would be able to control these underworld creatures like Ceberus or Mrs O'Leary, but these weren't under my father's control. I had a vague idea who was controlling them, though. The hellhound dug its sharp fangs into my arm, and I shrieked in agony, backing away from the relentless army. My sword skittered a few feet away, and it was out of arm's reach. The wound was deep, and I stumbled backwards onto a tree, feeling the rough surface cut into my back as I pressed myself as close as possible. If only I could reach the girl… I could shadow travel both of us back to Camp Half-Blood. But as of now, I was nowhere close to her. She still sat under the same willow tree in a ball, unaffected by the chaos. I didn't know how she even did that.

Out of the corner of my mind, I spotted an empousai slithering towards her, and it dawned on me that she was the main target and I was the side distraction.

The monsters were having difficulty reaching her, because of the protective waves of fear that she was emitting. I had to get to her before they did. Blind spots were already forming in my eyes, and my vision was so blurry I was sure I was hallucinating. Blinking twice in slow motion, I leapt forward in a sprint and side stepped an attack from Chimera and stabbing a gorgon in the eye. She was just there, and I could already feel the fear building up in me. The impending deaths were rising in numbers, and I hated how her time left seemed to trickle away. They'd be gone soon, and she'd be dead. I ducked down and grabbed my fallen sword on the way, and sliced through some monsters. Just then, a drakon lunged at me with its fangs, and my sword went up on instinct to evade the sudden attack. My limbs were already weak from the previous injuries, and I could barely hang on. The drakon used its claws and swiped at me, causing my shirt to rip underneath my torso. I gazed down at my own condition. It was bad. I had the disadvantage on this battle. There was the wound made by the hellhound, bleeding profusely and causing me to be light-headed. The gash on my stomach was a mangled sight, I could barely look at it. My shirt was torn, my jeans ripped from the multiple scratches and cuts after sliding on the rocky ground. My aviator jacket was already thrown away from me, strewn across the branches on a pine tree. I was never a good speaker, but this is the last straw.

"Please!" I shouted at the girl, still fighting off the hideous creatures with her aura. She was oblivious, her face still buried in her hands. None of the monsters had come to finish me off, even though I was so vulnerable at the time, and I suddenly got the whole goal of this. They didn't want her dead, or she would have died by now. They wanted her alive, and they wanted to take her away. To whom, I was pretty sure I knew by now. They weren't going to hurt me, until I came into the picture between them and her. Now, the drakon was simply holding me back to buy time while they tried to take her away. And judging by their numbers, she must have been a powerful person to need so many monsters sent to fight her off. I was already losing my battle with the drakon, how was I going to help her? Why did I want to help her, in the first place? After all she had said to me, and I barely even knew her.

_Because she's just like you._

"Please." I said weakly, almost in a whisper. "Do this for the father you never had. For the sister you protected till the very end." It came out like a strangled cry, a plea for help. I almost choked, the drakon leaning in more threateningly into my sword, forcing me to my knees. My Stygian sword couldn't hold for much longer, based on the cracking sound of ice and the spider web marks on the sword. The girl hadn't moved, but I could see she was budging. The sobs had stopped, but she hadn't looked up.

"For the mother who loved you so much she sacrificed herself to let you live." The sword broke with a sickening crack, and the drakon came down upon me, fangs bared.

"For me." I whispered, so soft only I could hear, and I blacked out.

Daphne's POV

I was the first to have heard the monsters howl. Immediately, my thoughts wandered off to my sister, who had run off an hour ago. The horse man hadn't allowed me to go after her, saying the woods was dangerous for me and all. He had sent the creep after her, and I definitely didn't trust him on finding my sister and not killing her after all the nasty things that he had said. I was about settled to sneak out to find her when I heard the low growl from far off the woods. From young, Enya had said I was blessed with a sharp hearing. It could be really useful at times like this. I sat up straight, my ears perking up for more. The rest came naturally, and it sounded so awful it made my blood run cold. In no time, I was running out of the Big House, trying to find the horse man who introduced himself as Chiron. I found him with a group of five kids, all about 15-18 years old.

"Chiron! Chiron!" I yelled at him, slightly breathless and panting. All of them looked up and stared at me, looking confused.

"Who is she? Never seen her before." An older boy about 18 years old asked Chiron in a low voice. A girl around the same age as me walked over, placing a comforting hand around me. She had a choppy brown hair tied back into a hasty and messy ponytail and kaleidoscopic eyes, and she was really pretty.

"Tell us what happened," She said in a charming and soothing voice, all whilst rubbing circles on my back with her thumb. I felt compelled to tell her what had happened.

"I…I heard a low growl. There were a couple howls following, and…and I think it might be a couple of them." I stuttered, not even knowing what _them_ meant. All of the five kids had shocked looks on their faces, a blonde with wise stormy grey eyes muttering something between "this has never happened before" and "something's amiss" under her breath. A boy with electric blue eyes rushed over to the campfire, when Chiron stopped him and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened and then he nodded, taking the other teenagers away with him. I looked up at Chiron in confusion, but he simply nodded at me in approval, then told me to stay in the camp while he went to settle the issue.

"No!" I scowled, annoyed that he was being so protective over me like I was a china and was so fragile I might break anytime. "I need to see my sister. She would listen to me, not any of them other. How would you be able to get her out if otherwise?"

Chiron stared at me for a while, thinking, while I stood defiantly with my fist balled up against my side. Finally, he sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Very well then. You may follow us to get your sister and Nico back to Camp Half-Blood, but remember that you are only going to talk to your sister, coax her back. You will not get involved in any fighting for the matter, as these five demigods will protect your sister and your journey back."

I stood there, confused. I assumed Nico was the creep, even though that was supposed to be a girl's name.

"Protect me from what? Why would I need to fight? Who are the five demigods_? What is a demigod?_" I gasped for air, glaring at the horse man. "What really is out there?"

Chiron sighed, shaking his head.

"There isn't enough time for explanations. I guess you'll just have to find out." He replied, before the five teenagers came back to talk to Chiron. The older boy who had been the first to speak kept giving me a weird look, but I was too busy pondering over what the horse man had said to bother.

"What? She's coming?" I had a yelp from a boy, which was later quietened by a couple of shushes. "It's too dangerous! I mean, she just came here, and—"

"She's just like all of you. You guys went on a quest upon reaching Camp Half-Blood, didn't you?" Chiron answered, then shooed them over to me. I glanced up to meet their eyes, and they looked at me warily.

"I'm not going to snap at any moment, you know. It's just I'm new, doesn't mean anything, does it?" I spoke up when they didn't. The girl with wispy grey eyes looked at me intently, then nodded slowly, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"True. Well then, I guess you're gonna get your first glimpse into our world, since you managed to get away from any attack when you first arrived." She smiled, then stuck out a hand. "My name's Annabeth, and this is Piper, Jason, Leo, and Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!" The older boy who had been staring at me protested. I guess he was the one named Seaweed Brain. Annabeth laughed, then gestured at him.

"He's Percy." Then she smiled softly and looked at me in the eye. "I heard you were one of the Big Three. Funny how you haven't been claimed yet and you're already pretty old. But it's okay, you'll be claimed soon, and you'll probably just like Piper and Jason, who were claimed at 14 and 15."

"Well, that's cool, though I have no idea what you guys are talking about." I replied, and they all laughed, saying that I'd get it soon. Urgh, couldn't they just give me answers? I'm tired of waiting for them.

"Okay, we better get going if we want to save them. By the way, what's your name?" Percy asked, still shooting me the weird look.

"Daphne." I said, and when I sneaked a peek at him, he was smiling.

"Alright Daphne, get ready for some blood and grime." He said jokingly, then we set out into the dark forest of looming trees for the second time in a day.

As we went through the woods, Percy and Annabeth ended up taking the lead, Annabeth using a long sword-like knife to cut through the vines and braches while Percy shone a torchlight in front, into the musty darkness. He held onto what looked like a sword, and I felt a chill run down my spine. All of the five were carrying weapons. Piper, a short but sharp knife and Jason, a metallic spear. Leo was the only one weaponless, unless you consider a hammer and a screwdriver weapons. Piper and Jason were behind Percy and Annabeth, and they were talking rapidly, so I ended up taking the rear with Leo.

"So… Why are you guys carrying weapons?" I tried to make conversation.

"Oh, well, I don't need weapons though." He dropped his hammer and screwdriver, then his hands lit up with fire. "EAT FIREBALLS!" And he shot a fireball skyward.

"Shut up!" The others whisper shouted from the front.

"They just can't get used to the awesomeness of Leo Valdez." He shrugged, a smug look on his face. My eyes were wide as saucers, and then I burst into laughter.

"Oh my _gods_! You didn't just summon fire, did you? That was so cool!" I remarked, causing Leo to smirk. "So…all of you have powers?" I asked

"Well… we don't exactly call them kick ass powers, but mostly because our godly parent—" His sentence was cut off by a loud shout from close by. A chill ran down my spine and without waiting for the rest, I burst through the thick foliage. Sharp branches cut into my skin and I could feel slick blood running down my arms but I didn't care. There was a yell from behind, probably belonging to Percy, but I couldn't stop running. That had to be Enya. It had to be…

I ran into the clearing, and the scene scarred me for life.

Nico was lying motionless and limp on the ground, the fangs of a _dragon_ embedded into his chest, just a couple inches from his ribcage probably. Like seriously, _a dragon_. Sitting in the corner against a tree curled up in a fetal position is Enya, and other monsters were surrounding her, just not yet close enough to touch her. And there were about fifty monsters. Percy came through the thick foliage, followed by Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and lastly Leo. Their jaws went slack and Percy's face visibly paled when he saw Nico.

"Nico!" Jason yelled rather unintelligently, dashing over to the pale boy's side. The dragon had already turned his attention towards Enya, but now he was advancing on the oblivious Jason.

"Uh oh. Bad drakon." Leo muttered. "But I guess it's about time you saw this and what we can do. EAT MORE FIREBALLS!" Leo lunged a volley of flames at the drakon, but it only managed to make the large monster stagger backwards in surprise.

"Okay, we split up. We need a plan!" Annabeth shouted over the groans of the drakon as it quickly recovered and approached. "Leo, distract the drakon as much as you can. Piper, I need the charmspeak right now! Get it in the heads of that army around the girl! I have no idea what's stopping them from attacking her, but it won't hold long! Percy and Daphne, you guys gotta fight through those monsters to get to her. I need you to get her out fast, Daphne! I'll go get Jason and Nico out. If you've gotten the girl, leave us. We'll rejoin as soon as possible."

"But—"

"No buts, Seaweed Brain. Not this time. I promise I'll see you soon." She kissed him, full on the lips, long enough for me to feel awkward. "Now go, go,go!" She sprinted off to the vulnerable Jason, still kneeled before the fatally injured Nico. Percy had his sword in his hand, and I finally knew why.

"No weapon for me?" I yelled as he grabbed my arm and we ran into the army.

"Nope, none at all! Just follow me!" He sliced through a whole row of wispy wheat(weird), and then backstabbed a _cyclops_. Yeah, those one eyed things you read about in fantasy books. Okay, I guess I'm safe now. After he killed two ugly winged granmothers and about tenhalf dog half seal creatures, I was feeling completely useless standing there behind him. He disarmed yet another creepy monster with a body of a red lion and a human head, I stole a switchblade he had in his pocket, snagging it silently without him knowing and studied it. Perfect blade. In one shaky move, I thrust my blade at what looked like a snake woman. It let out a hiss, then disappeared into thin air. Immediately, I was a target too. A couple wind spirit things swept against me, cutting my face as I fell backwards, a little away from Percy. He didn't seem to notice, and I quickly got back to my feet and charged at a monster trying to backstab Percy.

"Hey thanks, but I had it all under control." Percy said, while swinging his sword at some angry ghosts. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes, which seemed like a weird thing to do right now, in the midst of battle. Finally, we got close enough, and I saw Enya struggling with some half woman half goat creature. I stabbed it in the back, and it burst into a stream of monster dust. Leaping forward, I crushed Enya in a bear hug.

"You're so stupid! You got me so worried!" I growled at her through tears, and she laughed, standing up at looking at the mob. Percy was still fighting some angry wind spirits.

"A little help here? We need to get out, maybe find Annabeth and the rest!" Percy barely finished, when a sharp pain knocked wind out of my lungs. I gasped, then doubled over in pain, crumpling to the ground in a heap. All I could hear was a shout, and clanging of swords when Percy's face came into view.

"Hey, don't leave me." He was crying, and I could feel his image blurring out. My body was numb all over, and he was holding onto my hand, shaking me. "Stay awake. Look at me. Everything's going to be fine."

Everything's going to be fine.

I've heard that so many times. Oh, so many times…

Somehow, the song my sister used to sing to me when we were young hummed in my mind at this dying moment.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run

So we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of hope

Side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

The song sounded so twisted, so sick… I took a dying breath.

Enya's cries was faltering, and I felt my soul ripping apart from my heart. So this was how it felt to die. I pried my eyes open, and it took all my will to keep it from falling shut. I could hear Enya shouting something, and then there was silence that cuts me to the core. The moans that followed were reduced to hollow pleas, that then stopped altogether. The footsteps, the whispers… I kept my eyes on Percy's face. He was looking at me, and speaking to Annabeth as I felt my body being lifted up. The last thing I heard was from Percy, a sadness present in his voice.

"I think she is my sister."

**Long long long chappie! Yes! Tell me what you think, and look up on my other stories! **

**YAY**

**MEH**

**NAH**

**HELL NAW**

**Pls review and comment on this chapter! Thxs for reading!**

**The Hanging Tree-James Newton Howard (Jennifer Lawrence) MockingJay Film**

**Awesome, love this song too **


End file.
